Where Did All Those Years Go
by writerdude3000
Summary: THANK YOU'S ARE UP! CHECK OUT THE END! IT'S DONE! EPILOGUE IS UP! It starts out quite plain until a dream overtakes Zack and suddenly he's twenty years in future! Find out what happend with his friends etc... READ IT!
1. A Normal School Year Starts

The air was cool and crisp and kids ran in all different directions of the school yard. The trees swayed in the gently breeze and nothing more than a light jacket was needed. A sharp bell rang and the kids all hurried through two large, wood double doors, and into the hallowed halls of Horace Green Prep School. It wasn't just another day of school; this was the first day of school.  
  
A lean, tall, slender Freddy Jones slipped through the doors and went strait to his locker, the stayed the same, His hair was spiked and not about to move (thanks to the amount of gel applied earlier that morning). He opened his locker, took out his binder and notebooks and threw his knapsack in the locker, and slammed it, a small voice from next to him quietly commented, "Watch it, Tiger" it was a distinct feminine voice. Freddy turned around and faced an even taller than Freddy, Katie. "Fuck you, wassup?" Freddy joking smacked Katie on the back. "The question is what's up with you Mr. Anger Management?" "Ah, shut up. I'm just acting...Normal" he laughed and the walked down the hall to Homeroom talking about what happened over the summer and how the hadn't practiced their instruments in ages.  
  
The bell rang and everyone hurried to their desks. Zack Moonigham stuffed a book into his desk. He was wearing a black RAMONES shirt, the first day of school was ALWAYS free dress, and his hair was strait and getting pretty long. "Zack! Omigod! You look so different! But unusually sexy...just kidding!"  
  
The high pitched squeal of an OMIGOD! Had turned out to be Summer.  
  
"Summer, yo, how was your summer, you look great too" He blurted, almost awkwardly.  
  
"Nice to see you too," She humphed and went off to her desk.  
  
"Ok class, everyone shut up...let's get started!" A young man had stormed into the class room; he had dark brown hair that was cut short and thin glasses. He carried a book bag, the whole picture made him look almost, post collegiate. "Hello, I'm Mr. Richards, I will be your teacher this year, welcome to sixth grade!"  
  
He waited for some response but got none, he went on, "We are going to dive right into things, No introductions, as it seems you all know each other pretty well, and I will learn your names soon enough. Anyways, let's go, when I call your name, come and sit where I point. OK?"  
  
The class murmured an OK.  
  
"Shit," thought Zack, "I don't want any reading groups."  
  
Mr. Richards was now calling names, TABLE A, B, C, finally TABLE D. Mr. Richards cleared his throat, "Achem, Achem, Right, Table D: Here, Zack Moony-han? Is that right?"  
  
"Moonigham," Zack mumbled and sat down  
  
"Sorry, ok next to him: Katie, Marta, and... Freddy Jones. OK, that's it. Everyone is in groups, take out your notebooks........"  
  
Mr. Richards started talking about the importance of good note taking, and then on to the books they would be reading. But Zack didn't here anything...  
  
He suddenly found it hard to keep awake, Freddy nudged him, but nonetheless Zack started to suddenly dream...deep in a heavy sleep....  
  
............................................................................................................xX this is my first fanfic and I liked SOR so this is the start, anyways. It gets better. The main bulk of the story is the dream...stick around!! xX 


	2. New York City

xX.....Anyways, I got up this morning and I was like, "SHIT! Look at all these awesome reviews! For anyone who reviewed me YOU ROCK SO HARD IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! HERES CHAPTER 2!  
  
HONK HONK  
  
Two loud honks rang throughout the room. Zack Moonigham bolted upright. He looked around, a little confused. He looked down at himself, "HOLY SHIT!" the thought, "I'm older, I've got arm hair, man am I sexy or what?"  
  
He laughed inside his mind at his own stupid joke. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his boxer's loosely fitted him. He was sitting up on a very comfortable bed. It was low to the ground and sleek, modern, black leather was the base and actual frame. His pillow was a throw pillow and when he set his head down it wrapped around his head, conforming to his body, it was softer than anything he had ever felt before. Zack than got up to look for the sound, or where it was coming from, he went to the window and opened the dinky curtains, light flooded the room and Zack had a better perspective of where he was. The room had polished wood floors, a dresser to one side, and a huge 89inch plasma TV screen in the center of the room, directly opposite his bed so he could watch from the comfort of the pillow. Out the window he was looking down onto a busy street, the street sign read: 5th AVENUE. If he looked out he saw a huge expansive park. With lakes, and lots of green space, people where having fun, kissing, enjoying the day. Zack scrambled to look at the clock: 10:07am. It was late, on a Saturday Zack would've been already up and jamming with the band, but where was he? He clicked on the TV and it sprung to life, surround sound, and the whole works. A women's voice spoke,  
  
"This is New York One, Your local TV station bringing you the news from Manhattan just as it happened. It's a be-a-utiful day out there, a pleasant 69 degrees so get out to Central Park, find a loved one, and have some fun!  
  
Zack was just about to turn it off when something grabbed his attention, she started talking about a TV show: Saturday Night Live, this is what grabbed him,  
  
"And don't forget to watch SNL tonight because world famous rocker Dewey Finn will be performing live and the host is going to be hot shot, and the newest queer guy on Queer Eye For The Strait Guy: Billy! He prefers to go by one name but he got his start with Dewey's band at Horace Green Prep school, so don't forget to watch at 11 on NBC..."  
  
Zack switched the TV off, what happened to School Of Rock, why was just Dewey famous? What happened to everyone else? Well, he knew where Billy the costume designer was. Zack made his way down a narrow hall and into the bathroom where we he took a long shower and let him go over the events that just took place. But on thing was troubling him, what ever happened to School Of Rock?  
Zack put on a coat, sitting on the coat rack and decided to take the news reporters advice and get into the love spirit. He would do this by getting some flowers to put in his new room, Zack wasn't usually the flower type of guy, but since he found a wad of 100 dollar bills stuffed in his jacket, he decided to grow up and enjoy everything.  
The sun was out and New York City was all abuzz with excitement. He walked uptown to 76th and 5th and saw Pete's Flowers. He entered the shop, the air was heavy and flowers were everywhere "Can I help you?" A timid female voice came from behind Zack as he was looking at the rose's  
  
"No, but thank you," He turned around and almost screamed, the women had short-ish brown-black hair, was wearing a tight white shirt, had a sweet face, and was wearing jeans with an apron covering up most of her shirt. She was SOO familiar but Zack couldn't place her. Suddenly it came to him  
  
"Kaite?!"  
  
"Who are you? OH MY GOD! ZACK MOONIGHAM!?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so!"  
  
"I haven't seen you in, like, 15 years, since the band broke up!"  
  
Zack was in horror, broke up?  
  
"We broke up?"  
  
"What, don't you remember your fight with Freddy?" an older and completely stunning Katie asked? "You remember, Freddy came in drunk and tried to attack Marta but you saved her by punching him out, than you got into a big fight and Dewey made it big?"  
  
Zack was horrified. Freddy?  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do remember that know" Zack lied through his teeth.  
  
"So what are you up to these days Zack?" Katie inquired  
  
Then it set in, what was Zack up to these days. He fished into his coat pocket and found a business card that read: Zack Moonigham, Attorney At Law. Moonigham Law Office  
  
"I'm a lawyer," Zack said  
  
"I'm trying to go back to school, so I'm working here part time. I dropped school when I thought the band was going to go big, but we all know what happened so now I'm back on my feat!"  
  
"Great, hey, are you free today?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, at 12 I'm out of work"  
  
"Let's go to the park, I wanna by these roses"  
  
He bought the roses and handed them to Katie  
  
"I'll be back at noon!" He said and danced out of the flower shop, although very confused he had met up with Katie and that was enough to make the whole world seem AMAZING!  
  
xX....how do you like Chapter Tw?.....xX 


	3. Marta and RENT

xX... OK, I'm on a writing high so I figured I would write chapter three now...here goes...xX  
  
Central Park was full of people. A gentle breeze floated through the park and gave it an atmosphere of fun, excitement, and romance. Katie and Zack (Mooneyham) walked along the main drag of central park. Katie had picked up a sandwich from Dagastino's and she ate was the walked down the path. All around them were people, no one at all seemed sad, everyone seemed as happy as a clam.  
  
"So, Katie, have you heard from anyone from the band lately?" Zack had been trying to get this question out without making it seem selfish.  
  
"No, last I heard was from Marta, she was living in San Francisco with her sister who fell very sick with cancer a couple years ago. She told me she had to be with her all the time so she worked at a coffee shop part time to make some money. It sounds pretty bad for Marta," Katie explained through mouthfuls of turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, Swiss cheese, and a mini baguette. Zack just listened, what had happened to their dream of becoming rock stars?  
  
"Is there any way we can see Dewey live tonight?"  
  
Katie laughed,  
  
"No way Jose, tickets for SNL sell out months before the actual episode. To get tickets for a show like that would be impossible."  
  
Zack just shrugged and they walked in silence for some time until the silence was broken by a loud shout,  
  
"Paramedics, someone call 911, please hurry!" the voice was feminine and almost in sobs. "Please, someone help me! Oh my god..." the voice broke into a frantic sob. Katie grabbed Zack's hand and they ran over to the women, Katie whipped out a cell phone and dialed 911; she gave the emergency response people the address since she didn't know what the problem was. Katie hung up and leaned down to comfort the woman who was sobbing.  
  
"It's ok, I called everything will be alright," she coaxed and lied and made some attempt to comfort the women.  
  
Zack stood stiff as a statue, he had no idea what to do. He went over to the hurt person, she was in a wheel chair and apparently her medicine tank and oxygen had either exploded or run out because she was dirty and her head was fully tilted back, tongue hanging slightly out "Excuse me," Zack tapped on the sobbing women's shoulder, "Excuse me, but I'm a lawyer so I might be able to help you, if you could just tell me your name?" Of course Zack had absolutely no idea of what he could do, he just wanted to know the woman's name.  
  
The women look up, "My name is Marta, that's all, thank you so much for calling the paramedics."  
  
Katie shook her head, the ambulance arrived and the women was carried in, Marta was told that she would be contacted when she could come visit. When everyone had gone, Marta hugged Katie.  
  
"If there is anything, anything I can do, please don't hesitate to call me! Here is my number," she began scribbling her number down on a slip of paper but Zack interrupted her, "Please, just tell us where you've been for the past 15 years?"  
  
Marta looked up, confused, than began to cry again.  
  
"Katie? Zack?"  
  
Timidly Zack replied, "Yeah, c'mon let's go for a walk."  
  
"I haven't seen you guys in years, what's up?" She had calmed down and they were now walking down the path again. Marta explained that she was on vacation with her sick sister when the oxygen tank blew up. She went on to say that just yesterday she got an email from Summer, who she had been keeping in touch with, saying that she was doing publicity for Dewey, she and Dewey had managed to stay together (the only ones). Summer was in the city and they were going to meet for dinner tonight but now Marta would have to cancel.  
Zack was anxious to see Dewey again and also in no hurry to get back out of the dream.  
The walked in silence with only the noise from Marta's occasional comment about her life.  
  
"Listen. Zack, it was so great to see you again, but I've gotta get back to work, maybe we can get lunch sometime. Bye" Katie hurried off down the path and back to Pete's  
  
"I think I should see my sister," Marta timidly added and she went down the path again, before Zack could ask Marta how to reach Summer.  
  
Zack went back to his apartment and decided that he had to find his old friends, where was Freddy, Tomika, Alicia, everyone. He went digging through his apartment but could find nothing. After hours, he gave up and went through Central Park, he got out on the other side, he walked some ways until he came down a side street and suddenly, it felt as though it was day time! There were neon signs, posters, shops, restaurants. A sign read: WELCOME TO TIME SQUARE!  
Zack decided he needed something to do, he went up to a both and looked at the mini posters. He asked the clerk, "Excuse me, but what are these posters for, concerts?"  
  
"What?" The clerk looked up, he had been reading a book, "No, these are for Broadway Shows, and could you please make your purchase there is someone behind you!"  
  
Zack scanned the list and made a selection: Rent. He got his tickets and took the walk to the theater.  
Once inside he was perusing the playbill, looking at the cast, he was lost in thought, "Excuse me," A timid voice piped up from next to Zack,  
  
"Sorry," Zack stood up and let the women pass.  
  
"S'cuse me but do I know you?" The women said, she was middle aged, actually, no, she was around 38 or 39, "You were in School of Rock. You probably don't remember me, I'm Patty. You probably hate me."  
  
"Patty? Oh my god, today has been so weird," Zack was flabbergasted, he had just met up with three people from Horace Green in one day.  
  
"You look really depressed. What's up?" Patty asked him  
  
"Nothing, no I'm fine, really."  
  
"Ok, sure," Patty responded, doubtfully.  
  
The lights went down and the show began, it was about some friends living in New York City, and everything that tries to break them apart. One singer was enchanting to Zack; she was black and played the part of Joanne. He looked it up in the Playbill and sure enough: Joanne- Tomika. Zack didn't even bother reading the last name, he knew that that was Tomika.  
  
"Patty, look: Tomika, from the band" Zack whispered to Patty  
  
"SHH!" a anger voice from behind them spat.  
  
The performance went off with out a hitch and after the show Patty and Zack exchanged phone numbers, promising to call each other, as Patty walked away Zack thought, "God did she change or what."  
Zack went to the stage door to wait for the cast, one by one they came out, but no Tomika. Finally after half an hour Tomika came out, Zack was the only one waiting. It was dark and the stage door was on a side street, there was no noise. Just the sound of the wind and the cars. Tomika began walking down the street.  
  
"Tomika! It's me, Zack Mooneyham!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say," Tomika said not even turning around.  
  
"No, really, It's me!"  
  
"Sure," Tomika said sarcastically  
  
Zack had had it; he ran and jumped in front of Tomika. "Ta-Daa!! LOOK!"  
  
"Holy Shit! It Is you! Don't just stand there you wanna come and get something to eat with me?"  
  
"Sure, nothing else..." Zack replied.  
  
They walked down 47th street laughing and talking reminiscing about days pass. They turned and walked into New York Bagel Shop...  
  
xX... Ok, this one isn't that good, but it's ok! Tell me if you think it drags!...xX 


	4. Lost In Your Thoughts

xX... PLZ EXCUSE ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES, I'M DOING MY BEST WITH MY SPELL CHECK BROKEN! Anyways this is chapter four, lots o people don't like the story so I'm gonna end it soon! Thanks everyone for reading it! ...xX  
  
Tomika and Zack sat down at a booth and the waiter delivered some waters, took their order, and promptly left.  
  
"Zack, I haven't seen anyone from the band in ages! It was so weird seeing you. Have you heard from anyone? Any news?"  
  
"I just met Katie again today, and Marta by coincidence, plus Patty was sitting next to me at the performance. The scary thing, all by coincidence,"  
  
There was an eerie silence; there were no other costumer at the café. The waiter dropped by and left the food. Zack just picked at his while Tomika went all out on her bagel with cream cheese and lox.  
  
"I can't believe we found each other again, it's so weird isn't it?" Tomika exclaimed through mouthfuls  
  
Zack was finding it hard to make conversation since he didn't really know Tomika that well. They sat and made pity conversation for a while until Zack couldn't take it. Maybe this was why the band fell apart.  
  
"Tomika, Dewey's on Saturday Night Live, and I'm gonna go watch him, so I gotta go. It was great seeing you, maybe I'll drop by the theater some time, here's my card. Bye," Zack said, hastily gathering his coat and things and heading out the door, not even waiting for a good-bye from Tomika.  
  
"YOUR SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" thought Zack to himself as he walked down the pavement and hailed a cab.  
  
Zack got back to the apartment, threw his coat and a chair, cursed at the world and flipped on the TV as he looked for something to sleep in. He let his black hair fall all over his face, he took off his shirt and climbed into a pair of boxer's. He sat down on the bed and removed his shoes. He had come in at the middle of the episode. Billy was standing with the band in the background. His face was all aglow with excitement.  
  
"Ah, take that fucking smile off your gay face asshole!" Zack threw his shoe at the TV, he was more sad than angry. He had totally screwed up the day.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DEWY FINN!" Billy shouted.  
  
Music started and Dewey came out. Dewey hadn't changed at all. He was still overweight, still crazy looking. Zack had to smile, it was SO Dewey. Than Zack's smile flattened out as Dewey sung the opening verse:  
Baby we were making strait A's  
We were stuck in the dumb daze  
Don't take much to memorize you lines  
I feel like I've been hypnotized Zack felt like crying, cursing, yelling, screaming, and laughing. That was HIS song. Why wasn't Zack up there playing along side Dewey? It was a horrible feeling. The song went on and Zack just sat there, on his bed, motionless, unable to even think. When the song finally ended Zack got up and clapped.  
  
The night for Zack was restless, he had totally screwed up his friendship with Tomika and apparently they hadn't spoken in a long while. He was mad at the world and wanted to get out of the dream.  
  
"HI! You have reach Mr. and Mrs. Mooneyham, I'm sorry, we are on a cruise! If you are not with us than we don't care, I guess you can leave a message!" The answering machine for Zack's old house clicked on.  
  
"Mom, Dad, you went on a cruise without me? It's Zack; I need some help... please call!"  
  
Zack climbed back in bed, rain pounded on the window. Zack stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Where were Freddy, and Lawrence, and Alicia? Where was everyone else? Zack wondered this and subconsciously fell asleep  
  
............................................................................................................  
For the past week, Zack had called in sick for work, he had spent the days with Katie at Pete's flower shop.  
  
"Zack, you gotta go back to work, you need to make money, to pay the bills, you know?" Katie told him as she got some Tulips to go on the display. It was December 1st and Zack had no idea what to do at work, what happened, what were his duties?  
  
"C'mon Katie, you know I'd rather spend the day with you," Zack half joked and half spat out the truth.  
  
"Yeah, but you also gotta get your life going again, what are you doing anyway?"  
  
She turned to him, he was writing on a yellow legal notepad.  
  
"Nothing," Zack replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah right, gimme that," She reached for the notepad but Zack pulled it away.  
  
"Sorry, it's just for me to look at," He replied, waving a no-no finger at her.  
  
"Your not making your own version of the Kama Sutra? She joked.  
  
"What? NO! God, you think I'm a perv or what?" He lashed out.  
  
"No, just asking," Katie went back to Tulip clipping.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Hmm?" not even looking up from the tulips  
  
"You free tomorrow? It's really important!"  
  
"Sure, why"  
  
Zack never got to answer, at that moment an angry customer shouted,  
  
"Yo, Miss! Some service or are you two to busy flirting or what? C'mon, it's an emergency"  
  
"Sorry, can I help you" Katie sarcastically replied, walking over to the desk.  
  
"Yes, finally so service, anyway. I would like to have ten dozen roses sent to"  
  
He was cut off by Katie's gasp,  
  
"Sir, you know that ten dozen roses cost over three hundred dollars?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't need you telling me how much things cost! I'll ask for that! Anyway, make the card out to say: My darling Marta, I hope your sister is much better very soon. That's all, send them to this address" He passed a slip of paper to Katie.  
  
"You know Marta?" Katie asked  
  
"Know? We are to be married in a week, quite a nuisance this sister of her."  
  
It was then that Katie realized that the man was British.  
  
"What is you name? I need to put that on the card too."  
  
"Alex Westfield, you know my darling?"  
  
"We were in a silly band in school," Katie laughed as she said this, Zack sat on the stool, totally absorbed in his notebook.  
  
"School of Rock? You must be Katie, on the Bass?"  
  
"Oh god, she told you about us?" Katie blushed and looked down at the bill she was writing, she was very embarrassed.  
  
"Oh no, we have a recording from Battle of the Bands, its fantastic. Why did you brake up?"  
  
"Oh, a silly argument." Katie finally finished totaling the bill, "Sir your bill is for ten dozen of our super fresh red roses in a custom arrangement. Your total is four-hundred-and-fifty-two dollars."  
  
"Dear," Alex opened his wallet and wrote a check, "Please deliver that ASAP."  
  
"Sure, no problem, it was very nice meeting you, Sir." Katie called after Alex as he began to go towards the door. But he stopped and turned around, heading back to the desk, "This is for you, good-bye," Alex handed Katie a very ornate and frilly envelope and walked out the door.  
Katie examined the envelope, there was no name written on it, she opened the envelope. An equally frilly letter dropped out. It was on thick, light pink paper and in ornate red cursive. Katie read it out loud to Zack:  
You are requested to attend the joining of:  
Marta O' William to Alex Westfield.  
Please join us on December 8th six pm at the Plaza Hotel  
In the Oak Room.  
  
We hope to see you there.  
  
Finally, Zack looked up from his notepad  
  
"You should go," He said simply and went back to writing.  
  
Katie stared out the window, wondering...  
  
............................................................................................................  
The next Monday came oh too quickly. It was 5 o clock and Katie had here dress on. She looked in the mirror that rested on the floor in her room. Her room was anything but like Zack's. Katie rented a studio apartment; there was a sick looking carpet in a sickly color, a sofa, a bed, a TV, and a small kitchen. She stood in front of the large mirror resting on the floor, looking at herself. Her dress was a deep red with practically no back, it was low cut revealing a lot of her breasts (which size weren't that bad). Her hair rested on her shoulders, she tugged at her dress a little, finally satisfied she put on a pair of high heels and was ready to go wait for her "date". She had pleaded Zack to go with her. She walked out of the building and walked the dozen or so blocks to the Plaza Hotel. She stood on the red carpeted steps right outside of the hotels massive bronze plated swivel doors. She looked anxiously around. Zack rounded the corner. She smiled. His hair was neat and down on his face, he wore black pants, a button down white shirt and, just for kicks, a red spotted bow tie he had found in a drawer. His hands were in his pockets and his hair fell into his face. Sort of, casual elegance, of sorts. Katie smiled, and laughed inside as she saw him walk. He lifted his head up and looked up at Katie, he wanted to gasp but he knew that that was impolite.  
  
"You look, uh... amazing!" He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"You look so... Zack" Katie grinned.  
  
Zack was so transfixed with Katie he didn't notice when she took his hand, they were in the door when he snapped back to reality. They walked happily hand in hand to the oak room. There was a large sign that said: Westfield- O'William Wedding:  
Invitation ONLY! Katie and Zack went into the foyer of the room where everyone was mingling; Zack craned his neck looking for School of Rock people but Katie, ever the cool one, just took his hand and lead him to the punch table.  
  
"Look at the wood-work," Katie heard a couple say to one and other. Katie looked up, yes, it was beautiful.  
  
Katie and Zack were drinking their punch, holding hands, and making simple conversation when an oddly familiar voice rang out,  
  
"Katie Brown? Zack Mooneyham?"  
  
Katie and Zack swiveled around, Zack gasped and Katie dropped her glass of punch, spilling its read contents all over the dark carpet...  
  
xX... OK, so some writer said my story was bad and I am really depressed so most likely I will finish it in the next chapter. Any complaints: email me: shmuke2000aol.com or just to chat... AIM shmuke2000 THANKS EVERYONE FOR THEIR SUPPORT ...xX 


	5. A Few Surprises

xX... OK, I have decided not to end the story just cuze of some fucking loser who is jealous (j/k) anyway, he posted on FF.net and I read his story and dished out the hate. DAMN did I feel good after that, anyways... this is chapter 5. The chapter you have (maybe) been waiting for! ...xX  
  
Katie, ever the cool one quickly bent down and picked up the shattered glass, she was standing on her toes and was bending down gathering all the glass, but Zack couldn't think of words to say. It was a sight that none of them had ever, ever expected to see. After a long, uncomfortable pause Katie stood back upright and dumped the twenty or so small shards of glass onto the punch table. Standing before Katie and Zack was a huge entourage of men in dark suits with sunglasses and neatly parted hair. They spread out to different corners of the room, to survey the room. When they parted the left a heavy looking man of about 39.  
  
"Dewey Finn, how nice to see you," Katie courteously said, offering her hand for a shake.  
  
"Posh Spice, nice to see you too," Dewey said, with a certain other worldly air to his voice.  
  
"How have you been? Enjoying fame off MY song?" Zack spat, unable to contain his anger.  
  
"Woah, calm down Zack Attack. That song belonged to SOR and when it split me and Summer were the only remaining members of the band, rightfully, the song belongs to us!"  
  
"When did you get an education like that?" Zack said, his voice soft with an immeasurable amount of hatred in his voice.  
  
Katie, desperate to end the bad blood immediately cut in,  
  
"So, Dewey, why the entourage?" Katie asked.  
  
"My publicist advised me to, she said with so many old familiar faces to be here, I should be careful should bad blood bubble back up, which it just did."  
  
Zack had scooted off half in rage and half to apologize to Tomika, who was standing next to, and talking to, Marco.  
  
"So..." Katie was unable to make conversation with a person who she used to be able to make easy, fun, and fluent conversation. It seemed as though he had moved on. She didn't want it though. She hated him for it, "Dewey, I gotta go retrieve my date, of sorts," she mumbled and hurried through the crowd and off to the bathroom. She went into a stall, closed the door, and proceeded to band her head five or so times against the stall wall, she emerged, re-applied and went back out, felling very much refreshed. She found Zack and they were making their way over to a table to take the seats for the wedding when a figure blocked their way, he smiled. Zack held back his gasp of amazement and Katie (once again) covered for him. She looked at the man and held out a hand  
  
"Freddy Jones, my god, it's been a long time hasn't it?" If you had listened to her at that moment you would have no notion that she was shaken all over inside. Even her hand was wobbly and sweating. Why was it all the sudden the image of Freddy was so surprising to Katie and Zack?  
  
"Katie, you look... great!" Freddy surveyed Katie.  
  
It was either Freddy had changed or Zack and Katie were high. Freddy's hair was blonde (as usual) but not buzzed. He was wearing a casual, lime green button down shirt, and a loose pair of khakis slacks. He had two pierces on his right ear. One at the top (cartilage) and one normal piercing. He was completely under-dressed and looked extremely out of place at THE Oak Room at THE Plaza Hotel. It wasn't the fact that Freddy looked that much weirder, it was just the fact that there had been blood spilled over 15years ago and that he was casually putting it aside to make amends, or a renewed friendship, something that wasn't very Freddy. There was another eerie silence, this one broken by the appearance of Marta. She was looking completely radiant. An understated white tank top wedding dress with a huge, white flower pinned onto one of the straps of the top. The bottom was a pristine white skirt, with floral print designs.  
  
"I'm glad to see everyone's getting acquainted again!" Marta was overly cheerful (as she should have been on her wedding).  
  
"Marta, O' William, you look stunning on this wedding day of yours!" Freddy turned on the charm to a sickly level.  
  
"Oh, shut up, jealous boy!" Marta laughed as Freddy hugged her, "Freddy, why don't you tell Katie and Zack what you've been up to these past, very distant, years?"  
  
"Well, only if you really want to hear it I mean its not that..."  
  
Freddy was cut off by Zack, eager to get off the uncomfortable subject of "hello's" immediately responded,  
  
"Yes, Freddy, tell us! C'mon," Zack pulled up three chairs from a nearby table.  
  
"First of all, Zack, Katie, everything I said or did, during junior high was totally the uh... old me speaking, not really ME."  
  
"Yeah, OK, just tell me your story, OK?" Zack was anxious.  
  
"After the band split up I was in a slum of three of four years of bad people, bad scenarios, a bad life. Major drug usage, a little bit of naughty stuff here and there," he laughed, Katie and Zack were stiff as a dry bone, "Anyway, my mom noticed that there was something wrong so she enrolled me in the army. At first, I was pissed off, so mad, I ran away. I was 17 or so. I went to New York City and lived as a hobo until my parents tracked me down and I was sent to Fort Hood, trained for the army and did service, actual shooting. It was horrible; I was in Peace Keeping Corps. I saw little kids, women, men, towns, hopes, dreams destroyed. All by our "Peaceful" group. I left, abandoned at a stop over in London. I had a cousin there and I stayed with him for about half a year, then I moved to Cambodia to help these people. It was the most fulfilling experience of my life. I just got back, today, six hours ago."  
  
Katie and Zack were dumbstruck,  
  
"Dude, what happened to you?" Zack asked, what had happened to the Freddy he once knew?  
  
"I saw what was more fulfilling in life."  
  
Katie sat, silent for a while, suddenly she spoke: slowly, calmly, and very precise, "I am very happy for you Freddy, you found something to dedicate your life to," She stopped, paused, and grabbed a glass of wine and downed it in one gulp.  
  
............................................................................................................  
The wedding was beautiful; everyone had to admit that much. Everyone looked so happy. Marta looked like the sun, Alex looked amazingly satisfied and everyone cried, a lot. Marta had managed to get everyone in her class at Horace Green back for the wedding. After the ceremony Zack and Katie took hours catching up with everyone. It was a happy evening. With so many questions unanswered, so much hate bubbling up, and so much confusion, Katie still asked Zack to dance when they played a song, "New York, New York" By Frank Sinatra.  
  
It was a semi slow danced, but they danced slowly. Gulping down every second of the moment. Marta was overjoyed and took at least ten pictures. The twirled, stepped, and tangoed until the final chorus: -These little town blues are melting away I'm gonna make a brand new start of it in old New York A-a-a-nd if I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere It's up to you, New York, New York-  
At the end of the dance, Zack dipped Katie down real low, she started to laugh. It was uncontrollable laughter of happiness...  
  
"Oh shut up," Zack muttered and he grabbed Katie's head, drew it close to his and he kissed her, his lips touched hers. They were soft and warm, Zack drew her closer. He could smell her perfume and feel every contour on her body. People were beginning to stare, a fact that Zack and Katie were totally oblivious to as Zack ran his hands there her soft hair. Zack felt every hot breath that came out of Katie's nose as they were locked together for a, oh to short minute or so of love that had been held back way to long.  
  
Sparks were flying as the dance floor must've melted. It went on for minutes. When it was finally over, Zack and Katie stared at each other in awe for a while,  
  
"Zack Mooneyham?" she asked softly.  
  
"What Katie Brown?" he replied.  
  
"I love you more than anything, and I'm so glad your back in my life," She laughed, and pulled her dress up a little.  
  
"Me too..." Zack answered, "More than anything," Zack softly stated, no, confessed.  
  
Katie and Zack just stared at each other, for the longest time, nothing could've stopped the stare, it was one of mad, deep love  
  
xX... Ok, defiantly not my best chapter. But live with it, if I can write it better I'll change it so look for a new one maybe in a few weeks! And, I will be continuing with the story! THANKS TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE! ...xX 


	6. Messages on Your Machine

xX... Okey-Dokey. This isn't really a "chapter" so to speak of but it has stuff relating to the story! So you can skip it or not. But it's pretty good! ...xX  
  
PHONE MESSAGES  
  
While Zack was partying at Marta's wedding reception his answering machine was filled with messages:  
  
:BEEP: Zack? Are you OK? We haven't heard from you in ages. We're back from Mexico. What's up? Is everything ok? --Long pause-- you don't have AIDS do you? Oh god no? Not my little Zack? AIDS? It better not be! Whatever's on your mind just call us! LOVE MOM! --pause--And Dad...  
  
:BEEP: Zack, is ev'ry thing ok? You seemed anxious last night? Are you going to the wedding today? I'll talk to you then if you are. If not please call me back. You weren't acting yourself, although I only re-met you last night. You aren't your old...uh... self. If anything's the matter, call! K? 2125683098. Uh... peace?  
  
Tomika hung up the phone and went off to get ready for the wedding  
  
:BEEP: Hello? Is this thing working? Hey Zack, it's Rick. You haven't been to work lately, is everything ok? You have a trial tomorrow so, if you need someone to fill in for you just call, right? I think that's it, if you are depressed or something and you need to talk just give me a call OK? Bye...  
  
:BEEP: Zack? It's Marta. Alex and I are calling our old friends to make one confession before we get married. I decided to call you, Summer called Katie who called me to get your number so listen! OK? Here goes: Zack, you remember at Horace Green, when we were in the school band, you played acoustic and I played flute? Anyway, I would memorize my Flute music so I could watch you. I had the hugest (is that word) crush on you! It was unreal, I wanted to marry you! When SOR dispersed I spent, like, six months trying to find you, I couldn't sleep, I needed you. I think I still do a little, which really scares me, then I found Alex, and he was my substitute for you! I THINK I STILL LOVE YOU A LITTLE, COME AND RESCUE ME BEFORE MY WEDDING! Uh... Bye.  
  
:BEEP: Hey, it's Patty, you wanna meet for lunch tomorrow? I think you have my number, if not it's 2123469832! BYE!  
  
These messages waited for Zack while he had not a care in the world. He was catching up on old times that he had apparently missed! Hours felt like minutes, Zack and Katie got drunker, drunker, and a lot happier... -TO BE CONTINUED-  
  
xX... I've been wanting to do something like that for a while! ...xX 


	7. When You Wake Up in the Morning

xX... This is chapter 6 or 7, whatever and wherever you are reading (depending if you read Phone Messages or not). This chapters gonna be a little crazy so bare with me! Anyways... Yeah, that's it ...xX  
  
Zack Mooneyham was discovering life, and was now experiencing his first hang over. Something Dewey had taught them. Zack attempted to open his eyes, but for fear of having to face reality he kept them smartly shut. Soon Zack couldn't take it anymore, he opened his eyes and surveyed what his room liked like: His clothes looked as though they had been hastily thrown on a chair. He looked at himself; he was wearing boxers, and no shirt. The window shade was closed and other than the clothes, everything was normal. He closed his eyes, sighed and rested. He let the sheets and the pillows take him away, he tried to re account what had happened last night, he had blown his top at Dewey, he had seen Marta, and the whole band, been disappointed by the reappearance of Freddy, uh... He couldn't think of anything else. His lips began to tingle: oh yeah, he though, that... He smiled. He was still getting over it. Everything seemed to cease to matter when his lips touched hers. But what happened after that? Zack spread his arms out over the bed and moved them around,  
  
"Quit it," said a weary voice next to Zack.  
  
Zack lay there, dumbfounded, what had just happened?  
  
"Excuse me?" Zack asked the voice again. This time he opened his eyes. Laying next to him was a body. He jumped up,  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He got out of bed.  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," the sleepy voice came.  
  
Zack examined the figure, deep, dark hair. Katie. She was lying on her side in Zack's bed, she had on just her lacey bra, and panties. Zack stood silent for a while, overlooking her.  
  
"Katie, you're in my bed," Zack said, timidly.  
  
"Wha?" Katie moaned, suddenly it kicked in, "WHAT? OHMIGOD, what?"  
  
She jumped out of bed, freaked out. They both were,  
  
"How did this happen?" Katie asked, freaked out.  
  
"I dunno, I just woke up, and you were laying in my bed next to me, it's not a bad thing..." Zack smiled  
  
Katie wasn't that amused,  
  
"Shut up, you are a perv, looking at me like that!" She opened one of Zack's drawers and grabbed a shirt; the first one she pulled out was a tiny black shirt that said: THE RAMONES on it. Zack ran over and grabbed it, it was the only thing the older Zack had kept from the younger Zack's life. Katie looked at him and pulled the next one out,  
  
"Don't grab it," she said, before Zack could even say anything. It was a plain white shirt. She pulled it on over her top, "OK, let's try to sort this out, how did I get in your bed, with you?" She sat down in a chair.  
  
"Did we...ya know...DO anything?" Zack practically whispered.  
  
"You better pray not, cuze if I'm pregnant you are going strait to HELL my friend." She spat, Zack could tell she was oddly pleased that they had...spent the night.  
  
"Try and think what happened last night," Zack told her, "we might be able to sort it out."  
  
There was a long silence as they both were deep in thought on how they got to sleeping together.  
  
"I think we were really drunk," said Katie, timidly.  
  
"Yeah, lemme call Marta, maybe she put us in a cab or something," Zack went down the hall to get the phone.  
  
"Nice apartment!" Katie called as she poked around Zack's room. Zack was looking through his pants now for the slip of paper with Marta's phone number. Katie was fishing around in Zack's drawers. Being nosy, as usual.  
  
"Got it!" yelled Zack from down the hall. There was a silence as Zack dialed the number. Katie, tired of snooping around Zack's room, sat down on the bed. Zack came back in and went into the bathroom. He called, "Marta wants to talk with me in the park, I'll see you later." He pulled on a pair of pants.  
  
"What? What am I supposed to do?" Katie asked.  
  
"I dunno, this is New York, find something!" Zack pulled on a Polo Shirt.  
  
"Kay, see ya later, I guess," said Katie, waving goodbye to Zack as he hurried out the door.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Zack strolled casually into Central Park and up to a hot dog stand,  
  
"Regular, please," Zack asked the man, giving him a couple of singles. Zack headed down the path towards the lake.  
  
"ZACK!" Zack heard someone yell from behind him. Zack turned around to see Marta running towards him.  
  
"Zack, hey, thanks for coming to talk to me," Marta said, she was wearing a pink wool sweater and some faded jeans.  
  
"No problem, what's up?" Zack asked, biting into his hotdog.  
  
"Did you get my message?" Marta asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd know why you were here today..." she cut herself off.  
  
There was silence as they walked past Pug Playground.  
  
"Zack," Marta asked, slowly.  
  
"Hmm?" Zack answered.  
  
"I'm still in love with you, I'm not in love with Alex, I should be, but I can't. I try to force myself to love him, but I see your face on his body, and well, god that's a perfect fit!" Marta sat down by the Alice in Wonderland statue.  
  
"Marta, I think you're just having post marital worries. When's your honeymoon?" Zack asked, trying to reassure Marta but not at all sure himself.  
  
"I leave for Fiji tomorrow." Marta said, "Zack you don't understand, I can't spend my life with this guy. I can't, it would kill me, and I think I'm going to go back to singing." Hot tears ran down her red cheeks.  
  
"No, Marta, no," Zack said, wiping the tears off Marta's face, "You just have to do what feels right," Zack soothed.  
  
Marta touched Zack's face, and smiled. She then grabbed his head and pulled him close, kissing him on the lips. Zack tried to pull away but couldn't, she was holding him down in, say a, clamp. She finally let go, smiled and got up.  
  
"God, do I feel so much better! I kissed you before I go on my honeymoon. Now all that's left is my virgi..."  
  
"Marta, no, I wish nothing but happiness to you, I hope you enjoy life, maybe I'll see you soon," Zack said. Recovering  
  
Marta began walking away, when she turned around, walking backwards she yelled back, "I'll miss you Zack Mooneyham, and I will always love you to death!" She turned around and ran around the corner and away to her husband.  
  
............................................................................................................. :BEEP: This is Summer Hathaway, please leave a message after the beep and if I care and know you I will answer you! Bye bye now! -slilence- :BEEP:  
  
-Summer, hey, it's Zack. You remember me right? I wanna see if we can get together for lunch tomorrow, call me back: 2123579834 bye.-  
  
Zack hung up the phone, the real reason for asking to meet Summer was because he had had the hugest crush on her. He wanted to see what she looked like in the future...  
  
............................................................................................................ "Katie, please," Zack followed Katie around the round cashier desk. She was moving about, cutting flowers, ringing up items, Zack couldn't help fall in love with her. Even if, back in real life, he would die for quiet little Summer. Katie had a seductive independence and sweet innocence about her that made Zack follow her. The innocence was no longer in Katie as she was no longer talking to Zack. She was really mad about the night that had happened a week earlier.  
  
"Sorry sir, but we are all out of the daisies, you know it's toward the end of the day, we are closing soon, and we get a shipment tonight." Katie told a customer. She shooed the last customer out and slammed/locked the door behind her. Facing Zack, hands on her hips.  
  
"What, the hell, do you want?" Katie asked, furious. She went over to the register and began counting the money.  
  
"We were drunk; we didn't know what we were doing. I had no idea, you had no idea. It's no ones fault." Zack pleaded, "Please, I need you, your friendship," Satisfied Zack slouched down on a stool.  
  
"Zack, it's not that... It's I think I'm... God, I don't know. Look, it's 7:05; I should be outta here, bye."  
  
Hastily she ran out of the store, dumbfounded, Zack went out of the store, he kicked a car, and angrily cursed the world as he walked home.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I HATE ME! I HATE FUCKING ZACK MOONEYHAM. I can't help but yearn for him, though. It's crazy, I can't sleep. We slept together, my god, I think I must've been dreaming when I woke up with him. I wanted to grab him and fall back asleep with his arm reaching over me, holding me tight. I hate it! I can't help but be mad at him! Plus- I think I might be... Oh god I can't say this: I'm friggin 24. I can't do this.  
  
I think I'm pregnant! Did we actually have sex? My god, I can't believe it! I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. Wish me luck. I hope not, I think I'll wring Zack's neck. Ok, god, I'm outta here, gonna grab some dinner at Dag's and Marta asked me to visit her tonight. She says she has a problem. Bye... Bye: the pregnant and madly in love Katie Brown  
  
xX... That's 7. not my best chapter (nothing seems to be these days) neways... I've got some plans for where this should go. If you have any suggestions PLZ email or IM me: shmuke2000 or shmuke2000aol.com PEACE OUT ...xX 


	8. Hurting

xX... HEY ALL! The story is almost over! I think I've got some ideas for another kick ass story! NEWAYS! I'm on summer break, so I'll be able to update more. Anyway, if any of you know me (you will know that this is typical me) but I've gotta say that I think the band would make a awesome Broadway show, they write songs, jam to them and form a story around it using only dances or w/e! I dunno, I think I might be high! Jk! But, yeah... This is a series of thoughts and journal entries! ENJOY! ...xX  
  
Katie Brown crashed on her sofa. She lay there for a while, still as a mouse, listening to the sounds of the city. Her soft brown hair fell all over her face; she blew upwards to get the hair out of her eyes. She got up, went to her room and got out a diary...  
  
Diary: I just got back from the hospital. I'm pooped, I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking of HIM, lately, that's all I can think about. Him, why can't I think of the things I usually do? Like... um... what to have for lunch today? I can't stand it! I'm crazy in love. Anyway, last night I went to visit Marta, she was a wreck. Her sister's dieing and she's not really in love with Alex. Gee, that's new... (I'M SO SORRY MARTA, I LOVE YOU TILL DEATH!) We went into her car and she exploded. I feel horrible for her. She says that she's actually in love with...guess who diary... ZACK MOONEYHAM! Shit, is that a load off my back. Now, I can stop worrying about him, but I can't. There's a problem. Marta's married. Woops, forgot that. Lol. We talked for at least an hour, I hugged her, and we comforted each other. I confessed to her too. We started to laugh, my god, I forgot how much I love Marta. It made me think of a time in 7th grade when we played truth or dare at Freddy's party. I had to kiss Zack, Marta kissed him for me! Little Angel, or shall I say, Devil! It was really emotional. I'm so glad I went to see her. She needs some help. Well... I went to the hospital today. There's some good news! I'm not pregnant, and I don't think we had sex (You're a safe man Zack). But god, I know want to have sex and never stop! Whoa, am I turning into a maniac? It's just a guy. I have finals tomorrow! Wish me luck. If I get a 95 or above that qualifies me for Columbia School of Journalism! I can't wait!! Freddy called, it was weird. We talked for like, an hour. He asked if I missed rocking out, I cried into the phone and said, "God yes," He said he did too, but he found something better. I think I might've been harsh. I said, "You have up, that's all you did," I began to cry again and I apologize. He said that he's going back to London for a week, then on to Cambodia. I said I wanted to see him, so I'm going to see him tomorrow. Should I tell Zack? I'm so confused. And I'm love. What could be worse, I ask you diary!! I know you can't speak but tell me, is Zack, well, is Zack THE one? I'm a mess. Oh god, I'm such a mess. I gotta go see Freddy, bye... I love you, Marta, Diary, Freddy, and especially, Zack... Bye-o -Katie Brown-  
  
Lady, Hi, it's me. Marta, I am living in HELL. The worst thing possible happened. My sister, she, oh god, she died. Yes, there, I wrote it, she... kicked the can? OH MY GOD! SHE'S GONE! She was so strong, all through her illness. I would sit with her, and she would say how she was going to go to the Arctic or something silly. I would smile, nothing more. She always believed that things would get better. What happened! You are the strong one! I can't go on without you. I FUCKING NEED YOU! I'm so crazy. Abigail didn't like Alex; she said he was a worthless money hoarder. I just don't know anymore. COME BACK, I NEED YOU, YOU ARE STRONG, I'M NOT, I NEED YOU! ABIGAIL. I'M LOST WITH OUT YOU. PLEASE COME HOME or maybe, I will have to join you. You angel, looking down at me in heaven. I'm coming, I'll be there soon! -Marta O'William (I think)  
  
Zack Mooneyham was in a bad mood; once again, life had turned its back on him. He was lost, his love didn't love him, and nothing was as it seemed. Zack took a walk down seedy 8th Avenue. He passed all the peep shows, creepy café's and past the stage door of ton's of theaters. He wore a dark coat and he slowly walked down the street. Staring at his feet.  
  
"Zack, Zack Mooneyham? Get your ass in here!"  
  
Zack turned around. It was an unwelcome sight. Freddy Jones, he was standing in the doorway of a health food shop. Reluctantly, Zack went over to Freddy. Freddy had a small brown sack. "C'mon, let's go to the bakery," Freddy motioned up 8th Avenue. Near 52nd street.  
  
They entered the bakery and their noses filled with the rich smell of baking bread. The air was thick and creamy. The small, narrow room was empty and hot. Zack and Freddy took a seat. They ordered a baguette and Freddy took out a bottle of Snapple.  
  
"So, Zack, this question has been pressing in my mind." Freddy took a swig of the ice tea.  
  
"Shoot me," said a depressed Zack.  
  
"Do you miss rock and roll?" Freddy leaned forward.  
  
"I...uh... I guess," Zack had never thought of never having rock and roll in his life. How did old Zack survive?  
  
"Good, I'm not the only one." Freddy sighed, smiled and leaned back.  
  
Zack began silently cracking up.  
  
"What?" Freddy asked.  
  
"I was worrying what you had turned out to be!" Zack burst out laughing, "Freddy, you rock."  
  
"I know..." Freddy laughed.  
  
Somehow, they had bonded old Zack and old Freddy in an original form. Comfortable with each other now they talked freely, catching up, apparently. Zack was learning what life would be like. Freddy got up.  
  
"I gotta get my rest, I've got a plane to catch tomorrow," Freddy started for the door, Zack called after him, "So that's it?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Freddy replied, he smiled, "We're all different. Just let it go," He headed for the door once again.  
  
"You're just gonna walk out of my life, once I found you again?" Zack called. Freddy stopped, he didn't turn around. Finally he turned around; his face was streaked with hot tears, "Listen, Zack, I dunno, but in a way, I love you. I'm older, more mature. I'm not a kid anymore. I don't do the 'break the girls' heart' thing anymore. Understand me! PLEASE! That's all I ask of you! We're different. I'm leaving for London tomorrow. Nothing you can do will make me get off the plane. We WERE buddies, we are so not alike anymore. You are...well, you! I'm actually making something with my life!! GET IT? So... YES, I AM WALKING OUT!" He walked out of the shop and down 8th Avenue.  
Zack sat for a long while, dumbstruck. He sat, sipping his coffee, until he finally, snapped back and got up. He walked outside. There was not a sole on 8th Avenue. He walked into the middle of the street and cried out, upwards, somewhere. Just yelling.  
  
"I'M 13! PLEASE, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY AM I? WHAT AM I? WHO AM I? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" Zack, went and sat down on the sidewalk. He began to cry. A women sat down next to him, drying his tears.  
  
"Don't care, Zack-y Wack-y." She coaxed. Zack looked up to see Katie, white shirt, tight blue jeans, "Hey, you got a problem?" She laughed. Zack couldn't help it, "C'mon, I'll take you home."  
  
Zack got up, grabbed Katie and kissed her, he needed the feeling of something secure, and he found it in Katie's lips. The warm, softness of them was never going to go away. He didn't let go, afraid that something or someone else might leave him. They walked down the street the two dozen or so blocks to Zack's building. Zack collapsed into his bed wearing a Ramones T-shirt. He just threw off his pants and climbed in, in his boxers.  
  
"Zack?" Katie asked, sweetly.  
  
"What?" Zack asked.  
  
"I love you, I think I've said that though," She smiled. Took off her shirt and pants and put on one of Zack's big white shirts and crawled into bed next to Zack, not for anything. They both needed just a little bit of comforting...  
  
Zack feel asleep with his arm wrapped tightly around Katie, Katie smiled in bed, kissed Zack's hand and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
xX.. That's it! ENJOY! ...xX 


	9. What is fufillment?

xX... Well, this is cutting close to the end! I hope you have enjoyed it! There will most likely be the last chapter. If you have reviewed or enjoyed this story YOU KICK ASS! Thanks soooo much for all your support! This is my first ff so I hope to write a new one soon! I'm gonna try to end it cliffhanger-ish so you can make up how you think it should end! ...xX  
  
Katie woke up. Her hair was all over her face, the soft sheets were wrapping around her. Making it impossible for Katie to even think about getting up. A warm smell filled the room. Katie fought back the resistance and sat up. Smelling the air. She looked beside her but Zack wasn't there. She remembered little about last night (surprise, surprise) except the wonderful feeling of Zack's arm around her and the feeling of his warm body next to hers.  
  
"Finally awake?" Zack yelled from the kitchen, "Coffee?" Zack called again.  
  
Katie rubbed her eyes, getting some sleep gunk out of them. She pushed her hair behind her ears and got up. She went to the bathroom and pulled on her pants and shirt. She came out and went to the kitchen. Zack had slipped on a Green Day shirt he had found and was still in his boxers and he read the instructions on how to make coffee. Katie laughed, "It's not that hard Zack Attack," She commented and slipped the filter into the machine and opened a pack of grinds and dumped them into it, adding the water and turning the machine on. Zack blushed. The phone rang; Zack went to pick it up, "Hello? ..pause.. "Yes, hey!" ..pause.. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Tell him bye, ok ..pause.. bye, see you then." Zack hung up the phone. He turned to Katie who was putting up some toast.  
  
"Summer," He said.  
  
"Oh," Katie replied.  
  
"Dewey's leaving for Detroit for a concert but Summer is visiting her boy friend Carl, she wants to have lunch," Zack said, reaching for the newspaper.  
  
"Fun," Katie replied sarcastically, "Go. Where are you going?" Katie asked.  
  
"Some address, I think her apartment, she invited you, she said it was, and I quote," Zack laughed, "Mucho Importante!" Zack laughed.  
  
Katie smiled, grabbing the now burnt toast out of the toaster oven and sticking a pat of butter on it and grabbing a plate. She took the coffee and poured herself a mug.  
  
"I don't think so; I've got a final in two hours." Katie said, not even looking up.  
  
"Please! I don't want to go alone," Zack pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, Zack, I would but I can't." Katie said, pouring Zack a mug of coffee.  
  
They ate in silence for some time, when the phone rang again. This time Katie answered.  
  
"Hello?" Katie said into the receiver, "No, Katie Brown, right, ok, hey!!" ..Long pause.. "OHMYGOD! What? How?" ..long pause.. "Ok, see you tomorrow."  
  
Katie hung up the phone. "DAMNIT!" she yelled. Smiling.  
  
"What?" Zack asked.  
  
"I have no excuse not to go; Professor Lyndburg was hospitalized last night. Heart Attack."  
  
"HA! Now you have to go with me," Zack smiled, triumphantly.  
  
"Is it a formal thing?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Summer, 'course" Zack laughed.  
  
"Ok, then I better get going. I gotta get going. What time?" Katie said, washing her plate and dumping her coffee into the sink.  
  
"Uh... Meet at the entrance to the park on 69th at 12:30?" Zack suggested.  
  
"Great, see you." Katie grabbed her purse and was heading toward the door when Zack stopped her.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home last night," He laughed.  
  
"No problem," She smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Zack leaned on the fridge, smiling. What gal she turned out to be. He finished the dishes and took a shower, attempted to shave, and got dressed. He was wearing a black pinstripe jacket with a white Pink Floyd shirt. Plus Khaki slacks. Punk Elegance, he assured himself. He smelled the fifteen or so aftershaves and colognes sitting on his vanity. None of them smelled natural. He decided on none of them. He turned on the TV and watched New York One. It was a section called, FRONT ROW. Zack sat up; they were doing a segment on RENT. He recognized a lot of the scenes and cast. Finally they did an interview with Tomika. The reporter was a man dressed in a fancy suit. Tomika was wearing a shirt with the School of Rock crest on it and some jeans. "Tomika Phillips, you've been continuously commented on by fashion critics for the shirts you wear, let's finish this once and for all, what the hell is that crest?"  
  
Tomika laughed, "This is crest from a band I was once in, School of Rock."  
  
The reporter turned to the camera, "There you have it folks: School of Rock!" Anyway, your performance in Rent, critically acclaimed. Tell us what you do to prepare for stage..."  
  
Zack switched the TV off, realized he was late, got up, grabbed his jacked at went out the door.  
  
Katie was nervous. Summer was once her best friend; she hated how they had stopped talking because of a stupid argument. She remembered it: They had been rehearsing and Katie had called Summer a prick for trying to get Freddy to notice her when Katie was obsessive over Him. Curiosity killed the cat? Hell no: Jealousy killed the god damn cat. Katie wasn't sure what would this lunch be like. She almost decided not to show up at the park, but then she thought of Zack. She was wearing the only formal dress she had. The one she wore to the wedding. Zack was always stunned when he saw Katie. The backdrop of the park made her look even more stunning.  
  
"Ready gorgeous?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah," Katie laughed. GORGEOUS? When was Zack the romantic type?  
  
They walked through the park to 511 Riverside Drive, a she-she building with fancy architectural design. They pressed the button that said: HATHAWAY, SUMMER on it. A voice came on.  
  
"Yes?" Said the voice  
  
"Hey, it's Zack and Katie!" Zack said.  
  
"Oh my god! You guys came!! Come on up!" She clicked off and the door buzzed itself open.  
  
The lobby was marble floor and plush red carpet with potted palms reaching up to the 10ft. hall ceiling. They went to the elevator and went to floor 15. Once up they went to Apartment A, Katie had rung the bell.  
  
The door opened. Summer was older, more mature (is that possible?) She wore a black sweater and printed pants, her black hair went down past he shoulders. Her face was all smiles when she saw them.  
  
"Zack! You look great; I'm so exited to see you! Katie! You look stunning! I'm so sorry about so many years ago. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Katie and Zack didn't have time to respond because Summer just went on, "Good, I'm so glad we can forget the past, come on in! Everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
The apartment was the nicest Zack had ever seen. It was huge, marble floors, huge windows, and plush furniture. The whole works.  
  
"OK guys!" Summer yelled, "The final addition is here!"  
  
A loud cheer from the living room rang out. Zack and Katie went into the living room. All of Dewey Finn's short lived substitution life's class was there. EVERYONE. Even Freddy. A large banner read: ROCKIN REUNION! WELCOME BACK TO THE SCHOOL!  
  
For the next two hours everyone had a good time. Talking, laughing, smiling. Then Summer brought out some instruments. Katie backed away, "Sorry, I don't do that anymore," Zack just smiled, he remembered how to... He grabbed the guitar. Freddy backed out too. But not Tomika or Alicia, they came right up and warmed up their singing voice. Marta wasn't there. Strange thought Katie. Slowly, Zack played the first couple of chords to School of Rock. Everyone cheered. He strummed through the song as Alicia and Tomika sung it. Everyone began to remember. But not even the song could change them back. All of them had made something with their life. They had done something. Even Katie, she was going back to school. Zack hated it, he hated everything. He didn't want to grow up if this was how it would turn to be. Zack put down the guitar. He couldn't do it. He apologized to Tomika but told Summer he couldn't stay, he had something to do. He lied through his teeth.  
  
"Please Zack. I haven't seen you in ages!" Summer pleaded.  
  
"Sorry," Zack went out the door. Freddy followed.  
  
"Zack, can you come with me to airport?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Sure, what the hell."  
  
Zack and Freddy got into a cab. Freddy's cell phone rung.  
  
"Hello?" Freddy answered. He listened for a while than passed the phone to Zack, "Katie," He said.  
  
"Hello?" Zack answered, there was a long pause, then Zack dropped the phone.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Freddy.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Zack answered.  
  
Everything was the matter. Marta had been crossing the street, when she stopped in front of a bus. She held her arms out and screamed. A witness said she had yelled, "I'm COMING! ABIGAIL! I'M COMING! But, apparently, she wasn't dead. Almost dead, Frankie got in a fight with Billy. Billy thought he was too good for the band and showed up towards the end. Said something mean about Frankie and WHAM! The whole thing fell apart. Marta was very close to dieing. Alex was hurtled into chronic depression waiting at the hospital.  
They were now at the airport. Freddy and Zack got out. Freddy checked in and got a companion gate pass for Zack. They went through security and to the gate. They waited in silence for half in hour.  
  
"I really appreciate you coming to see me off," Freddy commented, quietly, "I didn't think anyone would. It's so strange, we're so different. Zack, make something with your life. I know you aren't happy practicing law. I know you want something more, if you never walk on the limb, you'll never fly. I was through accepting limits, 'cuze someone side they were so... I jumped, I defied gravity. I'm happy; I'm making people happy; it's very fulfilling, no matter what you think you want, question it. Ask yourself: Are you sure?" Freddy went back to his magazine. They sat in silence :BEEP: Now boarding: Flight 3456 to London. :BEEP: Freddy got up; he was entering the gate when Zack called after him, again, "So, that's it? Just walk out of my life?"  
  
Freddy smiled, "Do it! Defy gravity!" Freddy smiled, grabbed his pack, walked down the gate and into the plane. Strait out of Zack's life...  
  
xX... That's it! THAT'S MY STORY! Check for an epilogue! I want you to infer how the story ends and email me!! I'll post my favorites later! Shmuke2000aol.com I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read the story. I can't say how much you made this trial story a friggin success. If you ever need anything, I am your humble servant! Thanks to everyone who inspired me! Thanks to School of Rock, Richard Linklater (spelling?) GO HOUSTON! Thanks everyone. All the musicals I citied in the story: RENT, WICKED. Thanks to anyone and everyone!! OMG! I don't think I'll write another story for a while, but I'll be posting some more here, so check back. That last thing I can say to all of you is: THANKS SO MUCH, YOU KICK ASS! ROCK ON! 


	10. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
THIS IS IT! THE END, THE EPILOGUE!  
  
Zack sat at the gate, silent, watching for at least half an hour. When they began boarding the next flight Zack got up, dusted himself off and got a cab. He went back to his apartment in silence. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. He unlocked the door to his apartment and went strait to his room; he took off his shoes and was lying down in bed when he noticed that Katie had left her wallet on Zack's ottoman. Zack got up and went to the phone.  
  
"Hey, Katie?" Zack said, in monotone.  
  
"Yeah?" Katie answered.  
  
"You left your wallet here, Drivers license, some bills, the works," Zack said, flipping through the wallet.  
  
"SHIT! I knew I left it somewhere," Katie said, "I'll be right over."  
  
Zack hung up the phone. He went back to the TV, nothing, no revelations, nothing to cheer him up, no coincidence. The doorbell rang. Zack got up, "Hold on Katie, coming," He yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Use protection dude!" the voice from outside the door laughed.  
  
Zack stopped in his tracks. What the fuck?  
  
Zack looked in the peep hole. It was Dewey. Dewey looked just as he used to, unshaven, cut jeans, a 'gettin lucky in Kentucky' shirt.  
  
"Dude, open the door," Dewey called, annoyed.  
  
Zack went to the door and opened it, staring at Dewey,  
  
"What?" Zack spat.  
  
"Just wanna apologize for...uh...for the wedding incident." Dewey said.  
  
No expecting this, it took Zack a while to regain his composure, "Oh, well, all if forgiven. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm waiting for Katie to come pick something up, it was nice seeing you again," Zack said, closing the door. Dewey stood at the closed door, staring, had someone just shut a door on...him? It took him a little while to snap back to reality. As he was walking down the hall he passed Katie going the other way, "Posh Spice?" He tipped his pretend hat.  
  
Katie smiled... Zack opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Zack said, wearily.  
  
"Hey, Zack-y" Katie joked, "You got my wallet? With all the cash in?" Katie playfully punched Zack. Zack smiled a tired grin and handed the wallet to Katie, "How's Marta?" He asked.  
  
"In a coma, not good. Alex was forced to leave a couple hours ago. I just got back from the hospital. Tomika is missing a performance to visit Marta. The whole band's there, Dewey stopped by, Billy didn't though. It's a wreck." Katie smiled, how could she smile through all this? Zack thought.  
  
"Hey, Katie, can I ask you a question?" Zack asked. Standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what?" Katie responded, putting the wallet in her purse.  
  
"How can you smile through all of this? I think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown." Zack laughed at his joke.  
  
"I don't know at all, it amazes me too. You just have to keep smiling; nothing in life's really that permanent. Everything changes, life goes on, full of surprise. Just face them head strong and you'll be fine. Even if you don't really succeed you know you've done all you could. Everything's gonna be ok," Katie smiled, she kissed Zack's nose, Zack blushed, "Just remember everything in life is only for...now. Life goes on." Zack and Katie grabbed each other and held each other close, Zack kissed Katie, a warm, friendly kiss, one to last a lifetime, they went into the hall, leaning up against the wall, unaware of everything around them. They kissed, locked in each others grip of made love for a long time, not wanting it to stop, just to last a lifetime... ............................................................................................................  
  
Zack lifted his head up, he looked at himself, no hair on his arms, and he was a kid again. He looked up. The class was silent, everyone was staring at him. Marta, unaware of what was to come, Katie, Freddy, all of them. Mr. Richard's was sitting on Zack's book group table. As Zack opened his eyes Mr. Richards sprung to life, "Well, no that Mr. Mooneyham is awake, we can get on with class! Is that ok with you Mr. Mooneyham or would you like to sleep some more, I hope it was refreshing, was it?" Mr. Richards smiled a sick, sarcastic smile. Zack blushed, his face a deep red.  
  
"Ok, let's get back to class..." Mr. Richards went back to the board and began to teach.  
  
Katie leaned over to him, "That was embarrassing Zack-y Wack-y." She laughed. Zack sat dumbfounded; he was reminded of the older Katie, how stunning she was.  
  
"Don't worry," grinned Zack, "Everything in life is only for now..." Zack smiled at Katie, she smiled back. What a year this will be! Thought Zack to himself as he bent down to copy notes.  
He looked around at everyone, how different they all will become, he thought. Marta, will try to kill herself, Billy will become a hotshot, Dewey will desert them, Freddy will go all flower power on the band, Katie will be... Katie, stunning and amazing, Zack will be a lawyer, how strange... Tomika, the actress, Lawrence the piano tutor. Everyone so different. Zack was bent on savoring every moment of childhood now that he knew what was to come. Savor everything, let nothing slip by, just like a... Zack thought... Just like a... Like a ... Kiss.  
  
xX... THANKS EVERYONE! ...xX  
  
PS- thanks to Avenue Q! 


	11. Thank You!

xX... Okey-Dokey!! I know that everyone does this but I just want to thank all the kick ass reviewers who took the time to read and review my story! I'm gonna post their review and a thank-you. Second: I'm in the works for a new story, actually a weekly serial: This means that it will tell a story but only little chunks of it, once a week. I'm thinking of doing two chapters a week and starting it out on a world tour so each week can be a different city or something like that... I also think that whiz kid Gordon deserves a story so I think I might write one about that. Yeah, that's what I'm up to. Thanks again! ...xX Ps- STILL REVIEW THE STORY PLZ!  
  
BlackFloyd03: Thanks soo much for all the support! You are awesome. I would thank you in Spanish but I don't know Spanish so...yeah... thank's again! You kick ass!  
  
MellowYellow36: I must, must, must thank you sooo much for reviewing the story! And for giving me a smiley rating! LOL, thanks!  
  
Bullard'sGals13: Thanks for adding me! You rock! Awwwwww you're so cute for reviewing my story and telling me it's good! Thanks!  
  
Sarah: You've reviewed my story like a gazillion times! Thanks a billion for all the support! I don't know what to say other than: I bow down to you!  
  
Flatfoot92: Always short and sweet but thanks so much! I always got the picture ;)  
  
RockinBassGurl: Am I rushing this thank you? Thank you, don't rush, am I rushing? Thanks a lot, but I'm worried that I'm rushing? Am I? Thanks!  
  
Wyverna: First: thanks A BILLION Second: whats ??? Third: YOU KICK ARSE FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!  
  
Desiree: I could never look at ur profile but thanks sooo much for reviewing like, every chapter!  
  
Tmrwspromise: Yes, a cliffhanger! Cool isn't it? Thanks for pointing that out, lol, thanks again for reviewing and saying its good! It made my day!  
  
Markys Gurl: RENT ROXS!!! That's all I'll say cuze I know who u r and I can thank you personally!  
  
xXxSarahxXx: I don't know if you are the same as: Sarah, but you KICK ASS also! I are a awesome reviewer!  
  
And finally:  
  
Nanners-77 and Swimmerkitti and BlackandWhiteClassic: Look at how many people like that story? 's!  
  
ANYWAY... Except for them...  
  
I THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH AND I WILL ALWAYS REVIEW YOUR STORYS CUZE I KNOW THEY WILL ROCK! IM ME IF YA WANT OR EMAIL ME: Shmuke2000 Shmuke2000aol.com!  
  
Ps- I'm not good at thank-you's but you know what I mean! 


	12. HELP!

HEY HEY HEY! I haven't posted on her for a long while! But... I need some advice from you awesome reviewers! My last 2 stories were a complete bust and they went no where! I need some ideas! Or I can't write, and I wanna write! So HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!! Email me the idea's (or IM): Shmuke2000 (aim) Shmuke2000aol.com (email!)  
  
Or post it in a review!  
  
I know I can count on you guys! 


End file.
